


Breakfast

by beef_wonder3



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Ambiguous Continuity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good morning for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For: quiet__tiger  
> Prompt: Breakfast

 

Kon wanted to stay here forever.

Warm and contented with Tim’s body curled up with his. Kon felt the muzziness of sleep start to dissipate as he rolled over. His muscles stretched and ached in that awesome way that resulted from crime-fighting and spectacular orgasms. Kon pulled a still sleeping Tim closer to him. He caressed his freaky boyfriend with his TTK as he peppered kisses from Tim’s shoulder, up to his jaw. Slowly waking Tim, in the softest way, which was the best (and safest) way to wake up a Bat.

 

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” came a sleepy murmur.

 

Kon nuzzled his grin into Tim’s cheek and replied,

“Sure I did. But today’s a new day and all of that.”

 

Tim hummed and tilted his head expectantly to which Kon gave a deep, heated good morning.

Both boys pulled out of the kiss, wrinkling their noses.

 

“Maybe,” suggested Tim “we should find some toothpaste before continuing this.”

Snickering, Kon replied,

“Probably” and dropped a chaste peck onto Tim’s lips.

 

“Besides,” Tim smirked, “Breakfast should be soon.”

Kon groaned,

“Oh God, I have to face The Bat before he’s had his morning coffee?”

He emphasized this with a comical shudder causing Tim to roll his eyes.

 

“He’s not _that_ bad.”

 

“He hates me!”

 

“Oh Kon, he doesn’t hate you. Stop being such a baby.” Tim finished exasperatedly.

 

Just then, Tim spied a stray piece of paper, which appeared to have been slipped under the door. Tim slid out of bed, ignoring Kon’s whines of protest, stepped into his shorts and padded over to the door and the paper. Picking it up, he realized it was a note;

 

Master Tim,

 

I regret to inform you that Master Bruce was required to attend an early meeting at Wayne Enterprises. As such, I took the liberty of assuming you and Master Kon would appreciate a lie in. Breakfast is outside the door.

Do not leave it too long or it might get cold.

 

-Alfred

 

Tim opened the door to find a tray set for two. With plates of scrambled eggs & bacon, a rack of toast, various condiments and an assortment of cut fruit. Accompanied by juice and, bless him, coffee for Tim.

Tim quickly brought the tray in and closed the door. Kon perked up from the sudden smell of food, his stomach making its presence known.

 

“Bruce has gone to work, Alfred left breakfast for us.”

Kon’s eager eyes tracked Tim, well, the food back to the bed.

 

“How’d he know I was here?” Kon asked, helping Tim with the tray as he climbed back under the covers.

“Because he’s Alfred.” Tim answered simply.

 

He held out a sliced strawberry for Kon to take. With a cheeky grin, Kon ate the strawberry from Tim’s hand, teasingly flicking at Tim’s fingertips with his tongue, delighting in the hitch of breath it enticed.

 

“Alfred rocks!” Kon stated, reaching for the fruit to return the favor.

Tim grinned as he watched Kon select a piece for him,

“No argument from me.”

And with that he leaned forward to capture Kon’s fingers, and the fruit, between his lips.

 


End file.
